Gundam Battle Royale
Gundam Battle Royale (ガンダムバトルロワイヤル')' is an RPG game developed by Artdink for the PlayStation Portable. It consists of the 1st 2 Gundam storylines, Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Character Creation In this game, the player can create their own character. The player character's name, gender, faction, and genetic type (either a Newtype or an Oldtype) can be altered. Factions When the player starts, the 2 factions the player picks can be EFSF or Zeon. If the player finishes the Mobile Suit Gundam storyline, the next 2 factions the player has to choose are either AEUG or Titans. Controls X = thruster (doesn't make the Mobile Suit fly) /\ = melee attack [] = secondary range weapon O = primary range weapon R = guard (only on ground), fix camera view L = lock-on enemy, lock-off enemy analog stick = change enemy (if there's more than 1 enemy) R + O = special range attack (takes 1 SP bar) R + [] = change primary range weapon R + /\ = special melee attack (takes 1 SP bar) X + [] = transform (only works with Zeta, Messala, Asshimar and Psycho) /\ + O = ultimate attack (takes 4 SP bars)(more on this later) R + /\ + O = infinite attack pattern (takes all 8 SP bars)(more on this later) /|\ (this is an arrow) = forward <- = left -> = right \|/ (this is also an arrow) = back /|\ x2 = dash forward \|/ x2 = dash bakward <- x2 = dash to the left -> x2 = dash to the right press & hold X = longer thruster power Ultimate Attack & Infinite Attack Pattern Ultimate attack and Infinite Attack Pattern are the 2 most powerful attacks in the game (obviously). Ultimate attack takes 4 SP bars (more on this later), and focuses it on an enemy. The most common ultimate attacks are always used as huge beam sabers, and huge beams from beam rifles. Few Mobile Suits even use an Exam System as their ultimate attack. Infinite Attack Pattern, on the other hand, takes all 8 SP bars (again, more on this later) and focuses on the whole MS itself. The MS starts glowing green and it attacks continuously. Once this is activated, the MS will be unstoppable, and will be impervious from all kinds of attacks. It's like a guard without a shield. SP Bar The SP bar of Gundam Battle Royale is very different from Gundam Memories. Instead of having just 4 SP bars, Gundam Battle Royale has 8 SP bars. Actually, it's just 4 SP bars that then overlap each other. The 1st 4 are yellow, then the 2nd 4 are orange since they overlap on the first 4. When the player uses Ultimate attack, it doesn't deplete the SP bar completely, it just takes the orange SP bars and leaves the yellow SP bars untouched. As for the Infinite Attack Pattern, it uses all the SP bars and depletes it all. Both Gundam Battle Royale and Gundam Memories have the same function, they both have SP bars only replenished by destroying or at least attacking the enemies. The only difference is, Gundam Battle Royale's SP bars can also be replenished by waiting it out. Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Ford Romfellow *Luce Kassel *Christina Mackenzie *Noel Anderson Titans *Four Murasame *Jerid Messa *Kacricon Cacooler Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Black Tri-Stars *Ramba Ral *Dozle Zabi *Lalah Sune *Shin Matsunaga Anti-Earth Union Group *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiry *Quattro Bajeena *Emma Sheen List of Mechanics Earth Federation *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *[GM Ground Type|RGM-79[G GM Ground Type]] *[Gundam Ground Type|RX-79[G Gundam Ground Type]] Titans *RMS-108 Marasai *NRX-044 Asshimar *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *PMX-000 Messala Principality of Zeon *MSN-02 Zeong *MA-08 Big Zam *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger Anti-Earth Union Group *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Gallery Gundam battle royale.jpg 4098.jpg 5f3cc361cc87843d4bdaff4c6cc0916b.jpg 87022 pspgun3 524lo.jpg 87016 pspgun2 529lo.jpg 87008 pspgun1 360lo.jpg External Links *http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/psp_gundam_royale/